Manifolds for use with catheters and other medical devices are used for several different functions. Some such manifolds couple more than one fluid source to a catheter, as well as a source of pressure and suction such as a syringe. Presently, manifolds coupling several fluid sources and/or pressure or suction sources to a medical device may include a number of individual valves that must be separately and repeatedly manipulated during a procedure. The process of using such manifolds complicates the operations performed, extends the time needed for an operation, and can lead to mistakes.